


The Blessing of Bast

by Dreamcatcher3



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Avengers not housed in wakanda, Jarvis lives, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, T'Chaka lives, The rest of the movie still happens though, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher3/pseuds/Dreamcatcher3
Summary: Tony had always hidden his shifted form from others except for those he feels close to.When T'Challa sees his shifted form he realized how special Tony is for Bast had blessed him. He knew he was already falling for Tony, but when he sees Tony's shifted form and realized what meant to Tony, he knew he was truly in love.Now he needs to show Tony that he is worthy of being apart of Tony's life whether as a best friend or a lover as long as he is gets to be a part of it.He hopes to be his lover
Relationships: Tony Stark/T'Challa
Comments: 124
Kudos: 846





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this has so much going on. I just wanted to get the tribes and their shifted forms essentially established before getting more into the meat of the story.

T'Challa was awe-strucked when he was finally able to see the shifted form of Doctor Anthony Stark; a white panther with an almost silver sheen to its fur that easily came up to his knees when standing on all four and could likely place his front paws onto T'Challa's shoulders without straining or stretching.

"Tony?" He calls out softly even though he knew who it was by their scent, a scent that smelled of oil/grease, and like a fire in the hearth on a cool autumn night. He could even smell a bit of chocolate and roasted marshmallows underneath the others and would always result in him getting a cup of hot chocolate after every meeting he had with Tony.

Tony responds by giving a chuff and swishing his tail, both inviting and a bit challenging to the one entering his territory.

"May i come closer?" The prince asks, wanting to be proper not only with the man he has come to call friend, but also one who was blessed by Bast. When he gets an answering chuff and a slow blink followed, T'Challa makes his way over and sits by Tony's side. "Your form is beautiful. Majestic and powerful." He itched to touch the soft fur but knew not to cross a line. "I don't know why i'm surprised when your human is as well." 

Tony's tail gives a happy wiggle and he gently places his paw on T'Challa's leg. Slowly his head follows and T'Challa takes it as an invitation and follows through with his desire to pet the feline.

"Bast has blessed you." His soothing voice softens ever so slightly. "Even in my country it is rare for a panther shifter to be born. And no one with fur so radiant as yours." When Tony thrills in question he continues. "My people are of five true tribes. The border tribe are typically shifters that have protective natures and work in groups well, such as wolves, rhinos, and even crocodiles. They can be dangerous to those who threaten Wakanda and are our first line of defense."

Tony moves away and shifts to his human form, not bothered by his nudity at the moment. "Where they originally the border tribe or were they made to be the border tribe when they united and become what Wakanda is today?"

"A bit of both. They where already mainly on the outskirts of my country due to their nature, but when my ancestor united them, they became a protector of all tribes."

"So you all became their pack." Tony nods in understanding. 

"Yes. Now another tribe is the mining tribe. They are your burrow animals, including a burrowing owls, and mongooses. Once again it was both their nature and responding need of our country that called them to mining. Water tribe mainly are hippos and waterbucks. They take care that the water is blessed during the king match, that our water stays pure, and so on. Merchant tribe are your migrating animals like zebras, bats, and wildebeests. They deal with trade within our land and would often go forth into the rest of the world."

"Are they how you got Stark technology?" Tony smirks.

"Yes. Your tech has been fascinating since not only you mainly do it yourself, you do not have access to the same materials we do. Shuri is smart, beyond smart, but she has access to vibranium and other rare material and has many scientist to collaborate with."

"Imagine what we could get up to." Tony already planned to spend much of his upcoming visit working with the princess. They even started on several blueprints, including updating the kimoyo beads they all wore in Wakanda.

"It will surely advance the world further." T'Challa smiles warmly as Tony. 

"It will." Tony grins. "Now the last tribe. What are they?"

"The Jabari tribe are the watchers and defense. They are primates and avian shifters. They also help hold onto traditions that can be lost as our civilization advances."

"What tribe do you belong to?"

"I and my family belong to the Panther tribe." Tony snorts at his answer. "Or the Golden tribe. We are a tribe but are not a tribe." T'Challa holds up a hand to halt Tony's question. "While my family has ruled for a long time, others can become king in a match of succession. The Dora Milaje are also a part of it for they leave the family tribe to become royal guards. Their loyalty lies with the king and their family. So if my family lost the throne, we would still be of the Panther tribe but no longer the Golden tribe and would move out of our home. No one has ever truly fought for the crown because only royal blood may fight for the crown and many believe my family to be good leaders."

"I would have to agree with what i know about you and your family." Tony smiles before letting out a yawn. 

"Rest. We will be leaving early in the morning." T'Challa makes to get up but Tony stops him. "You and your guards may stay here tonight. There is plenty of room and JARVIS will help guard all of us."

T'Challa smiles warmly. "Thank you, Tony."


	2. The First Few Moments in Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony (and his kids) arrive in Wakanda, and T'Challa takes the chance to ask for alone time with him before Tony is surely lost to Shuri's lab.

Tony watches as his proteges fawn over all the technology in Shuri's lab. Of course he was no better, but he had the chance to gush over it on previous visits. 

"Your sons are just like you," Shuri comments cheekily from her spot next to him. Once they settled down she was going to explain things and even demonstrate them, but for now she decided to listen to them and hear how well they figured out what everything was (so far they were about 80% correct).

"They're not my kids."

"Sure they're not." She grins. "And JARVIS isn't either."

Tony turns and glares at her a little. 

"You like to adopt geniuses. And build your kids."

"Guess that makes you one of mine then." He laughs when he sees her startled look. Score one for Tony.

"I don't see why not," T'Challa comments as he joins them. "Father would not mind knowing that Tony Stark is looking out for her. Everyone knows not to mess with who you care for unless they have a death wish." 

"I bet that makes you jealous." Shuri cackles before leaving to join the boys. 

"Don't worry. I'll look after you too." Tony pats T'Challa's shoulder in a consoling manner. 

"My hero," he replies without sarcasm, making Tony blush a little. "I came by to see if you would like to go on a stroll along the gardens in our shifted forms?"

Tony raises an eyebrow. "In our shifted forms?"

"Or like this," he concedes. "I only suggested because it has been awhile since i stretched my other legs." He tries not to fidget as Tony ponders his request and studies him for whatever reason.

"Alright. I'll go. It will give me a chance to see your shifted form." Tony grins and gestures for him to lead the way.

They talk along the way about what Tony would like to see and do while in Wakanda since its the first time he visited just for leisure. "I do hope you enjoy the garden. It is filled with many florals and plants from around the country, including some rare and powerful ones."

"Powerful? Like the one to make you," Tony' hand gestures up and down T'Challa's body in a silent acknowledgement of his Black Panther persona.

"Negative. That is far more secured and secluded. Here," he motions to the doors two Dora Milaje to open so they may enter, " you will find plants that create some of our most powerful healing medicines. The garden was built to ensure the survival of Wakanda's various vegetation."

"Wise. As mankind advances, we tend to forget the natural world and the necessity it is to the survival of the world. Including ourselves." Tony admires the lush greenery around him. "I admit i tend to be one of them, but i try to be better. At least lessen my impact."

"And you are. This way." He leads them to a cabinetry. "We can leave our clothes in here. There is a changing room behind these doors." He motions over to the left. "If you feel the need for privacy. The Dora Milaje do give enough privacy. Probably more than your JARVIS does." T'Challa gives a playful smile.

"I have you know," Tony says with a bit of pomp, "that JARVIS runs my life. I am more or less an avatar of which he control. "

"That doesn't listen very well."

Tony lets out a little chortle. "Well when he goes all skynet, he'll probably fix my coding."

"When i take control supreme rule of the world, i'll make sure to treasure you," answers JARVIS from his remote connection to Tony's watch. 

"Good to know." Tony laughs and T'Challa joins in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: T'Challa's shifted form and time to better get to know Tony outside of politics.


	3. T'Challa's shifted form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony ponders over inventions and finally gets to see the prince's shifted form.

Tony lounges in the sun in his shifter form, carefully eyeing the Dora Milaje that are keeping a respectful distance but close enough to intervene if someone posed a threat to them or more specifically to T'Challa. He flicks his attention back over to the changing room where the prince was currently since he has let Tony use it first - he even has waited patiently for Tony to hand out his clothes so Tony wouldn't have to put them away while in his shifted form.

His tail flicks in slight agitation at that, he knew logically and T'Challa had explained it was to ensure that no one tampered with their clothes and laces it with a poison or what not, but he knew there would be a more effective way to handle things and safe guard everything that would allow the cabinets to be with the dressing room without affecting the space any more than what was dedicated to it already. 

This could be done by using a self-inputted passcode by the user for the duration of their use. They could even use an advance firewall protect the computer component to be un-hackable or to slow anyone down along with an alarm system to silently warn the Milaje or whoever stood guard for others outside the royal family. They could even get a simplistic AI for it. In fact, he could do it for them as a gift. He could then pair it a neutralizer and ultra violet cleaner so that no scent carried to the next user and would purify it of any toxins and such so there was no risk to anyone. 

Tony got so caught up in what he could do to heighten efficiency and feeling safe under the guards that he lost focus on the world around him and into the world that had similar looks to how his screens and holograms that danced around him when he was in his workshop. He lost awareness enough that someone was able to pounce on his flicking tail, causing him to pull away with a snarl as he faces them, ready to pounce and claw them apart.

He continues to growl lowly in his throat as he stares as the other shifter, eyes quickly picking him apart. The first thing that he noticed was that the interloper onto his peace was a tiger shifter with the coloring of a actual tiger but with a slight more golden tone to the orange. Tony himself was of jaguar type even with his unusual coloring, but was no match in size so he would have to rely on cunning if this turned to a fight.

Tony also became aware that the Dora Milaje had stepped closer but have not intervened which means neither truly pose a threat. Yet.

The seconds tick by as they seem to study one another before the tiger slowly lowers itself to the ground, tail limp except for an occasional flick of the tip. It lowers its head to rest on its paws as it begins to chuff and groan to show it was non-threatening. They continue to stare, Tony slowly getting more relax, several minutes passing by before Tony moves over cautiously to explore the newcomer. 

He scents the air as he moves, his mouth open slightly to fully pull in every scent around them. It makes for separating the scents, though it was too slow of a process for his liking because on the unknown floral and fauna that clouded the air making it harder to identify which scent belong to what. 

It was about when his face was within inches with the other that he truly could tell who was before him. T'Challa. The prince who acted like Tony's shifted form was some miracle when he himself was of the panthera genus. It made him want to roll his eyes but since he couldn't, he pawed playfully but scoldingly at the tiger's head. 

T'Challa takes it as permission to run their heads together in greeting, and slightly under Tony's jaw to show he was sorry for startling him. It also had the added affect that mixed their scents a little, appeasing both T'Challa and his tiger side. While it was a long way from courting, it would help him gauge Tony's interest. And if what he found the same desire stirring in him, he would present Tony with a list of Wakanda courting traditions because he knew Tony would not be okay with not having all information, and if he would open to T'Challa courting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to delete my first chapter notes so it would stop showing up on later chapters - why did that happen? (Too new to ao3 to know lol)


	4. Exploring the Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa watches as Tony explores, enjoying seeing the man so relaxed and takes the older gentleman to his favorite spot in the garden.

T'Challa couldn't believe his luck when he came out of the changing room in his shifted form and saw that while Tony seemed focused on what was around him, his mind was definitely somewhere else. How else could he not notice the tiger before him? And honestly, it sent a thrill through T'Challa to know that he provided a space Tony felt safe enough not only to shift in but to relax and let his mind wander. 

However, he did feel a little guilty for startling Tony when he pounced on his tail, forgetting how such an act could be percieved by the older man who has had the horrible experience of people close to him betraying him to the point he couldn't even have things handed to him. And so he laid himself down, showing he met no harm and let Tony set the pace even though every inch of him was telling to comfort, protect, and care for the beautiful jaguar. 

He would show Tony he was going to always be on his side. He might not always be able to put Tony first for his duty as Prince and future King would take precedent at times just like SI and the Avengers would for Tony. But he would do everything to see that the man was happy, and if he must........

T'Challa shook himself from his thoughts as the two slowly made their way through the garden, letting Tony explore to his heart's content as he kept an eye out for any danger - his tiger required it of him even though the Dora Milaje was also keeping guard. He would make sure his friend knew that someone would always have his back. That he had a friend he could count on.

Tony lets out a chirp sound and T'Challa moves over to check out what caught Tony's interest. He watches as Tony paws at a plant that was silver in nature but when disturbed took on a purple color and let out a soft twinkling noise. He would explain what it was to Tony later when they were human again, but for now he sat on his haunches and paws at the plant and its surrounding companions, the delicate plans letting out a pleasant melody that was soothing to any who heard it. Tony joins in, the sound growing louder as the plants are moved around with more frequency. Their tails shaking in joy before the brush and wrap around one another.

When they move on to explore further, they walk a little closer to the point that they would even rub themselves along the other's side. And while T'Challa couldn't say how Tony felt, he could say with surety there was a pep in his step, and a lightness as if he was floating rather than walking along the ground.

That warmth continued as they made their way to his favorite part of the garden and watch Tony show so much awe and respect for the place; a grotto that seemed out of a fairytale. It was protected on all sides by cavern walls that reached fad into the sky, easily passing 60 feet. There was various structures carved out by a waterfall that pooled into the clearest water anyone has ever seen. It was also the cleanest as several minerals filtered the water making is safe to drink and was thought to have healing properties as it supported the trees and plants that all have medicinal properties. The animals who lived there also outlived their typical lifespans, and kept more harmony than any ecosystem known to man. It was the place where prey laid down with their predators without fear, and animals helped forage for food and shared shelters.

T'Challa chuffles and nudges Tony to follow him along the green-covered rocks to a tree that bared magical berries that glowed blue similar to the blue of the arc. He carefully works his way up the exposed roots and the slick rocks the falling water cascaded over, and groans as he begs a starling to release one for him as the tree's limbs seem to delicate to hold either feline's weight.

He gives a purr in thanks when the fruit falls and is caught by the interweaving roots, but when he goes for it, Tony's faster reflexes and smaller paws allow him to snatch it up and into his jaws. He gives a playful fake out as his tail stands straight up before he takes off with the stolen goods up the moss covered bark of a fallen tree and up into the cliff sides.

The chase was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the [ grotto ](https://images8.alphacoders.com/759/759347.jpg) i was describing


	5. The Glowing Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about the glowing fruit and T'Challa kind of confesses his feelings (and in true tony fashion moves to ignore and dismiss it - even if he does not vocalize it)

T'Challa was amazed as he followed Tony through the cavern who is able to scale and weave around as if he had been there hundreds of times before. It probably had to do with his genius mind, which was probably paired with an eidetic memory, and finished off with past experiences and superheroing that required him to take in and analyze everything in a glance. Even so, it was wonderfully impressive and made him keep a slower pace so he could gaze at the beautiful snow-colored panther before him.

It only was when Tony started heading towards a grove of thick and tall trees that T'Challa picked up the pace. He didn't want to lose the man and while tigers can climb, it wouldn't be as easy as it would be for the jaguar. So he used his stronger muscles and longer stride to close the distance between them before giving one last push to pounce on the older gentleman and as carefully as possible taking him down and straddling his form.

He felt Tony give playful tugs to get away and so he uses his larger bulk to pin him down and bite gently as the back of his neck, scruffing him to keep him still. T'Challa's heart leapt in joy when he felt Tony's purr like rumble moments before he could hear it. It made him nip again at Tony's scruff before he regained his bearings and pulled away. In turn, Tony gives him a look of confusion and so he shifts to his human form.

"I apologize Tony. I was starting to get too carried away in my excitement."

Tony shifts as well, sitting on the ground with the glowing fruit next to him. "It's fine. Don't worry. People get carried away and forget themselves all the time." He chuckles. "Should have seen me in my twenties."

The words sounded light, but T'Challa could see the minute details that belied the light airs in which he was giving off. He could see the tension in his shoulders, the tightness around pouty lips, the way his eyes did not truly meet his own. "It is because it wasn't what i wanted, but it is because you deserve far better treatment. And i wish to give that to you. To show you your worth which is truly priceless."

And he made Tony uncomfortable with the compliment, something he would work to correct even if he stayed nothing more than friends. He would help Tony see his worth, to know he deserves all the praise and gratitude given.

But now was not the time. He would not corner the man who had no where to go to feel at peace. He would not make the mistake that so many before him even if done in hopes to help him. Tony deserved to feel safe, to know what he did mattered, and his needs were taken into account.

It was that reason that any discussion that was not related to friendship or inventing would be had outside Tony's workshop and why even when given a blanketed access he would always ask for entry. And it is why he chose to sit down and pick up the fruit. "This fruit," he changes the topic, "is of the most refreshing there is. It hydrates and restores energy better than any coffee."

"How dare you!" Tony shoves him. "Coffee is life!"

"While that might be Tony" (tony mutters that it is), "the juice from Laneaflower fruit is easily worth four cup of caffeinated coffee."

"And where is the data? Where is the study and tests on this claim?" Tony grabs the fruit and studies it closer. 

"I'm sure Dr. M'Koso Chera would love to show you her studies. Probably try to even convince you to do some experiments with her." T'Challa gestures for the fruit back and breaks it in two, juice pouring over his hand as he hands part of it over.

"And what field does she belong to?" Tony bites onto the soft flesh and his eyes widen as he takes in the flavor and properties.

"She dabbles but botany is her favorite subject." He smiles as he see Tony gobble the Laneaflower and eats his own half as he continues to watch from his peripheral vision. He thought Tony looked so cute with the juice flowing down his chin and wished to kiss and lick it up.

"You need to take care of that?" Tony asks cheekily and gestures down to the prince's lap. 

"I apologize." T'Challa shifts to hide himself.

"No need. I'll help if you want." He winks.

"Another time perhaps."

"Your lost." With a shrug, Tony shifts into his panther form and takes off again for the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used a name generator for the fruit and the scientist. Hope you like the names.


	6. Great minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa worries about why Tony was avoiding him

If T'Challa didn't know better, he would say that Tony was avoiding him after their time in the garden. Sure he was working on various inventions with Shuri, Peter, and Harley, but he has seen them more than he has Tony in the past week. Even when Tony is working on SI products and avengers' gear, he would still see the older gentleman more often.

'Perhaps Tony became aware of my feelings for him and wishes not to be courted but is unaware of how to let me know without hurting my feelings,' he muses to himself as he sits in a chair on his balcony, unable to focus on the book resting against his lap. 'Maybe he is afraid it would ruin our alliance to deny me.' That thought was immediately dismissed. Tony may be avoiding him because he doesn't really do feelings as he puts it, but there is no way Tony would think that T'Challa required his body to have any ties between them, between Wakanda and Stark Industries.

He became aware of his surroundings when he finds himself outside of Tony's room, his feet having carried him to the desire of his affection even as his mind was in scrambles. And because he was there, he knocked, keeping himself relax and assured so no lingering guard or servant would feel the need to gossip.

"Good evening Anthony," he greets the man when he opens the door, noting the startled look before it was masked. "If i might have a word."

"Of course." Tony opens the door and gestures him inside before shutting the door.

T'Challa walks about halfway into the room before turning to face him, having wanted far enough away from the door so no one would hear and far enough that Tony would not feel closed in by his presence. "I have noticed you have been busy to the point i have not seen you."

"Oh," the man flushes with embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I -"

He holds up a hand to stop him. "I was not admonishing you Tony. I apologize for making you feel as if i was. You have the right to your own time. I just..." he takes a few breathes to steady himself. "I missed your company and feared it was because of me, and if that is so i would like to apologize and fix things." T'Challa watches the man who was making a good impression of a statue at the moment. It in turned made him statuesque even as he itched to reach out and comfort the genius. "Dr. Stark?" he calls cautiously to pull him from his trance.

"Doctor?" Tony visibly shakes. "No one calls me that."

"A tragedy since you indeed earned the title thrice over."

"Flattery will get you ever prince kitty cat." Tony bats his eyelashes before moving closer to him. "And I prefer Tony or when you call me Anthony. As for your hypothesis earlier, you have been working with false data. I am not trying to avoid you. I have truly been busy."

"May i inquire what has been occupying your time?" He steps a little closer.

"You may." Amusement lights up Tony's eyes and he takes a few steps closer as well.

The prince chuckles. He feared he would lose any word or mind game with Tony if he truly wished to have one. He could make T'Challa dance in the palm of his hand if he so desired, and T'Challa would happily dance for him. "Anthony, what has kept you so busy i have been denied your wonderful presence?"

"I was making you something." Tony reaches up and takes T'Chall's lapels in his hand and gently rub up and down them before something them out. "Something special and its ready now. Was actually heading out to get you when you knocked on my door. Guess great minds thing a like."

_God, he's breath taking. The way he looks up at me like that, makes me want to kiss him. To hold him close and feel every inch of him against me_

"May I see it?"

"Mhmm. You can see everything."


	7. Tony's Inventions

T'Challa couldn't help but think how cute Tony was as he practically bounced with each step as he talks about what he has been doing without actually alluding to what he had made and leads the way to the lab. It made him want to pull the smaller man to him and cuddle him close. The only thing stopping him from doing so was years of training and wanting to honor Tony's right to choose. Even simple actions he did either with verbal permission or making sure to telegraph his actions so Tony could decline without feeling pressured to give in.

He knew the suffering he took at the hands of others, especially at the hands of those he trusted. While he wouldn't voice it outloud, he feared even Pepper, Rhodey, and even JARVIS forgot Tony had autonomy and things should be done with his consent. He also found it funny how Pepper kept requiring his signature on things, when as head CEO she could sign. He also didn't like her tendency to talk down to him and demand more than a reasonable person could do in such a short time frame and still wonder why he lost sleep and eating. But again he wouldn't voice this. Tony had data he didn't and saw something worthy in her company.

"And so here it is." Tony gestures to some object under a cloth on a table Tony took over in the lab for his own work.

"Will you be reveling it or is that my honor?"

"Kitty cat, and all your flattery." Tony blushes a little as he pulls the cloth off with a flourish. 

The item itself was a small box with an intricate design in is that seemed to blend Wakanda designs with the arc reactor hidden with in it. It looked wooden but when he touched it, T'Challa felt the familiar texture of vibranium.

"Touch the middle of the Arc with your thumb." Tony gestures to the pattern, and the prince does as told, feeling a small smooth glass beneath his finger. "It's bio scanning so it can only open for you."

"Thank you." That feature alone would allow him to secure the black panther necklace more fully when he cannot wear it. He watches as the once seem-less box light up a thin line before letting out a light pressurized sound. "You can now open the box safely. Anyone else would be dosed with a sleeping agent that acts and spread quickly if there is more than one person around."

"Very wise. Have you created such a feature for yourself?" He opens the box and sees a ring, a thin wrap bracelet, a small metal disk. "Will you demonstrate these or walk me through using them?"

Tony smirks. "Who says they aren't just regular jewelry?"

"The fact they came from you and were so delightfully secured."

"Smart man." Tony reaches over and gestures to help put the bracelet on, and he allows him, before doing the same with the ring. "The ring will send a knock out shock. Tap it twice with your thumb and will activate, and turn right back off after separating it from whatever it touched."

"And it will not conduct into me?" 

"Nah. You're good unless you touch yourself with it." He motions for T'Challa to use in, and so he taps the back of the ring twice before touching it to a nearby create and watching it get shocked. "Good. Now rub your thumb across the back and follow the path of your fingers." When he does the ring turns into brass knuckles around his four fingers. "Squeeze twice and it will give a shock like that too. Rub the top and it will return to its ring form."

"This is amazing. And in such a small item. I do hope you made one for yourself." T'Challa didn't know why he was so surprised by what the man could do when he had access to higher level materials, and yet he was. 

"Oh i did." He shows his ring, similar but with a different design. "The genius kids also have them but with different designs. I was thinking of offering them to the Dora Milaje too."

"They would love that. Though i feel training will get a lot more entertaining for awhile."

"I'd love to see that." Tony pulls on one end of the bracelet and it starts to glow as it grows and dangles down to the floor except tor the one loop around his wrist. "Pull it and it extends to about fifty feet and will wrap around anything you throw the end at. Will let you grab enemies and safe yourself from falling. Not sure if it will lie under the suit or not though when its deployed. Let out?" Tony looks up at him with an adorable confused look as he tries to figure out the right words.

"Either works." T'Challa gently tosses it so it will wrap around Tony's waist and pulls the man ever closer, barely an inch between them. "Thank you, Anthony. Thank you for caring for my safety. They are as wonderful as you are."

He would have said more, but they heard someone entering the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of abandoning/deleting this fic. Not sure anyone is even reading it anymore.


	8. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince and the Engineer find out who interrupted them and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter

The two quickly separate and turn towards the door and see a very determined Ayo. “Defense weapons?” she asks as she looks to Tony with hope, and making both men laugh.

“Surprised it lasted this long to be found out.” Tony gestures for her to come closer and starts digging around underneath the table for another box. “They are not finished yet because I wanted to talk to all of you and give them unique designs to represent each of you.” He pulls it out and turns around, opening the lid to show the rings off. “I also don’t know how many of you there are so I don’t know how many to make.” He motions for Ayo to take one before putting the box down and showing her how to activate the features.

“These are wonderful.” Ayo praises him. “Even as this, it is beautiful.”

“And dangerous. Just like the Dora Milaje.” Tony winks at her, but everyone could see there was no real intent behind the flirtatious behavior. 

“Thank you Dr. Stark. I do hope you will allow me to have one.” She hands the ring back. “It would be an honor to have something designed by you that will allow me to protect myself and the royal family.” Tony look flabbergasted by the praise and complement, and beyond dumbfounded by Aya not feeling entitled to his tech; it broke T’Challa’s heart and made him want to break skulls. He would make sure Tony learned his worth and others would respect it – by the glint in her eyes, Aya would too. 

“I will make yours second. Right after I make Okaye one…if she wants it. Would like to honor the ranking order and the line of defense already established.”

“That is very kind of you.” Ayo gives a slight bow. “It is truly remarkable how well you accept our culture and way of life. If you need anything, do not hesitate to find me. And yes, all of is would like a ring. And I do mean all of us.” She winks back, and makes Tony grin, before showing respect to the prince and taking her leave 

“Soooo……she was sent to investigate the ring and ask on behalf of all the guards?” Tony grins and puts the ring back into the box. Only then does T’Challa realize it had a bio scanner as well. “Should probably let Shuri have the blueprints so she can make them on her own.”

“Only if you wish. It is your technology and we will respect your decision to keep it a secret. I know she will understand that since she is a scientist and engineer as well.” He knew a lot of people took tech apart to see how it worked and at times improve it; has even seen it done to Stark tech in the past.

“I know. There is an honor among us and we typically know which items are not to be reverse engineered.” He gets a mischievous grin. “We could broker a deal because there are a few things I would like to get my hands on.” His fingers twitch as if already reaching for the desired item.

“Let me know if I could be of use.” T’Challa takes note of the time. “Would you care for a night walk in the garden and perhaps something to eat? I know you do not keep regular hours and are probably hungry by now.”

“Oh I am. Thinking about having some chocolatey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me at  
> dreamcatcher3-a03.tumblr.com


	9. A love to Emulate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa learns a little more about Tony over dinner.

Tony pockets the circular disk and shuts the box, giving T’Challa a flirtatious smile. “Lead the way Prince Kitty Cat.” 

In response he holds his arm out. “Allow me to be your escort.” It thrills the younger man when Tony takes his arm with ease, as if they had done this a million times. It felt right to have Tony by his side. It was here that T’Challa could announce to Wakanda and all of the world that Tony was his equal. It was here that he could protect him. It was by his side, the closeness making his heart leap in joy. And so it was here he always tried to keep Tony, even with simple tasks as heading down to the kitchen for food and chocolate.  
“Beautiful!” Tony greets the cook. “The maker and bringer of all yummy things. What do you have for is today?”

The plump lady shakes her head. “Why is this the first time I see you in my kitchen? I always have to chase you around with food to get you to eat,” she gently scolds him.

“Now we both know that is not true.” Tony kisses her cheek and makes her blush. “There is no chasing. You’re food is too good to avoid. If I thought it wouldn’t risk the food, I would set up shop right here at your table.”

“Hmmm yes. Oil does not taste good.” With a flourish she grabs plates and starts piling food on them. “I made Brown Spinach Rice, Dukkah Chicken, and a Milk Tart for dessert. Make sure to eat it all, both of you. Need to get some meat on your bones.” The cook shoos them off with the goods.

“Should I be jealous?” T’Challa asks as he takes his spot at a table tucked away in a little nook.

“Very much so.” Tony grins as he takes his own seat. “The moment she decides to leave her husband, I would be right there on bended knee and with a huge diamond ring.” He takes a bite and moans. “Definitely with a big diamond.”

T’Challa stills, his body refusing to take in air, as he ponders over how much truth was behind the engineer’s words. He knew the man didn’t have a preference towards any gender, and the way Tony could make a person feel, to feel they are special, couldn’t all be a lie, so maybe he would prefer to date the cook, Mrs. Ori Arudoba.

“If I had to pick someone though,” he continues on not noticing how his companion was feeling, “I would want someone to love me the way Jarvis loved Ana. That was the only relationship growing up that I thought was worthy of legends. Even now, I haven’t really seen any love that could compare to theirs. And love is more than food.”

“Yes…” T’Challa lets out a little sigh of relief. “The love my father has for my mother was one I also wish to have some day. Two powerful beings that can stand side by side and defend together, and can also be soft and sweet together. They bring out the best in one another.” He happily eats his food now.

“Love also makes one weak. When Ana died, Jarvis wasn’t the same.” He pokes a bot as his food. “It was like the world was drained of all its color. It’s when I realize…..” Tony doesn’t continue and pushes his plate. “I think I will go to bed. Take a raincheck on our stroll?”

“Oh. Yes.” TTChalla stands up when Tony does. “Please allow me to walk you to your room.”

“No. Finish your food.” Tony smiles and pats his shoulder before taking his plate over to Ori and asking her to save it for him before bidding everyone goodnight. It worried the prince how much Tony’s mood shifted so quickly, and he felt the need to dig into it.

He just had to decide would doing so be betraying Tony or not.


	10. Preliminary Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa gives in and has a spy look into Tony's past, particularly Edwin Jarvis.

_Report: Edwin Jarvis_

  
_Resource: Peggy Carter, SHIELD files, Stark Mansion, Stark Industries_

  
_Reporting Agent: Ero Muzi_

  
_Edwin Jarvis knew the moment that he met Ana, that he had never truly loved a person before. Those he loved before were like comparing distant small stars to that of the moon, that of the sun; beautiful in their own right, but paled in comparison to the beauty and wonder of the greater celestial bodies. Ana was his everything._

_It was his everything that lead him to forge papers and be saved by Howard Stark, to essentially indenture himself to said man. He had started looking sight of the man he was, only getting glimpses when he saw his amazing wife. The same wife his desire for the glory days with Miss Peggy Carter, led to Ana losing her ability to have kids._

_And sure, she never said it, and sure she loved him still, but Edwin knew she blamed him. Hell, he blamed himself._

_Then one day, Anthony Stark was born, and Ana blossomed again, and everything felt right in the world; they finally got to have a child, even though both of them were in the fifties. They were lucky Tony was not a rambunctious kid, or they would never had kept up with him. It didn’t help that Howard was abusive, so the poor child feared to leave the Jarvis’s sides; Tony bares scars physically, emotionally, and mentally from Howard’s abuse._

_When Ana died from cancer, Edwin withdrew, acted more in butler capacity than a guardian to the younger Stark. In result, the abuse seemed to amplify. No one really helped Tony then (Carter says its her biggest regret). SHIELD built upon this to make Tony house the Avengers, build SHIELD tech, even build weapons before Stark shut them down. – it is possible Pepper Potts, is also building on his trauma, even if subconsciously ; will investigate Industries._

_JARVIS is built in honor of Edwin, while mostly withdrawn still gave some support, and Tony wishes to have someone care and never turn his back. (The robotic arms are seen as proof Tony fears being left behind and wishes not to do the same)._

_Little known fact: Dr. Stark has more AIs, including one for Ana._

  
T’Challa rereads the report given to him by one of his spies for what felt like the millionth time. He couldn’t help it and had asked for a preliminary report, not to deep into Tony’s past, but enough for him to understand. The way Tony’s mood shifted the other day was concerning. He wished to be able to avoid the minefields and help the man get rid of them and heal. But he couldn’t do that if he had no knowledge of them. At least that’s how he justified it to himself.

T’Challa: Thank you. Please look further into the matter but not too deep to hurt Anthony.

Ero: Yes, your highness.

Ero: I don’t like the people he surrounds himself with. Can I take them out?

T’Challa: No, it is Tony’s decision to have them in his life.

Ero: ………..

Ero: Can I ask him then?

The prince laughs out loud, and startles one of his guards. He gives an apologetic smile.

T’Challa: Only if Tony shows to sway that way without outside influence, then you may.

Ero: 😈😈😈

It made him feel good to see how protective his people were of the older gentleman, and he felt that Tony would soon be considered Wakandan even without bonding with him.


	11. Information for Readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The height of Jaguars

While the jaguar is a female in these pics, it will give you an idea that yes "easily up to his knees" is indeed a possible height for Tony's shifted form compared to T'Challa.

[Jaguar next to two men](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kw94j3ywe0iv2ob/Screenshot_20200324-232309_YouTube.jpg?dl=0)

[Jaguar near man's knee](https://www.dropbox.com/s/92lgh02d7wx2uaa/Screenshot_20200324-232307_YouTube.jpg?dl=0)

Remember, I never gave a true height to tony, only had T'Challa eyeball him from a distance and while Tony was laying down. Also, Tony is small, who is to say he isn't small in his shifted form too? LOL

Here is another source on a jaguars height.

[Size Chart Comparison](https://i.imgur.com/caqBCXg.png)


	12. Border Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Border Tribe seek out their own Stark weapons to help them defend Wakanda.

Once again T’Challa hasn’t seen Tony for days, both because of his duties as Prince and future King, but also because Tony became super busy again – this time with the Dora Milaje. Apparently the mechanic wanted to study how they trained and fought so he could make even more things for the royal guards that blended well enough for them to carry regardless of where they go. This in turn lead to them teaching him how to fight – a unique style only known to them under the pretense that it would give him an advantage over others (which it would) and not pull on his scarred chest too much nor strain his heart and lungs too much. T’Challa knew better though; the guards were adopting him into their tribe.

T’Challa blushes as he pictures Dr. Stark in a male version of the Dora Milaje gear; they weren’t revealing or anything like that, but something about them always screamed powerful to him. He had a weakness for powerful. And for Tony to be the first (and probably only) male Milaje…...definitely powerful.

It didn’t help that in their history, the Dora Milaje is where the king would pick their wife from, sometimes several wives and consorts as it acted as their harem, so his mind started wondering to less savory outfits, including nothing but draping him in jewelry. 

The prince covers his face as he blushes and tries to will his erection away. Now was not the time for it. He had to go meet with M’Kathu, leader of the border tribe, who had heard that Tony was making weapons for the Milaje and wanted to seek the older man out to have some made for his tribe as well.

After a few minutes he was ready and heads out to meet M’Kathu and his guards out in the courtyard.

“Your highness,” M’Kathu greets him and all give the traditional sign of greeting. “Thank you for meeting us.”

“It was no trouble friend. How can I help?”

“We heard Dr. Stark was making weapons and we would like to ask him to do the same for us in a way befitting the man and without making him feel pressured. We know he does not owe us, and want him to understand even him listening to us in an honor.” The others of the border tribe gives words and sounds of agreement and it makes T’Challa smile. 

Yeah, Wakanda was going to adopt Tony Stark for he was truly one of them.  
***************  
“That is fascinating.” Tony awes as he keeps touching Basotho blanket, not truly believing that the fabric was able to form an electromagnetic shield because of the vibranium and the minds of the Wakanda scientists. “Do you have this capability in other things, in case for some reason you can’t wear your Basotho blanket?”

“No. And our weapons stand out because we normally do not leave the country like the Milaje do.”

“An oversite.” Tony comments off-handedly, and both the Prince and Princess realized that it was. Even if they don’t leave the country they should be able to hide a weapon so they could have the element of surprise. “So what were you thinking.” 

M’Kathu looks surprised and looks over at the other gathered tribe members who look back just as dumbfounded. “We are happy to accept anything Dr. Stark. We know you are great at creating the perfect item.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to look surprised, and it hurt everyone to see the disbelief in his eyes. “oh, well.” He clears his throat. “I’m sure I can come up with something. If I could just get more information on what you all do, typical items you carry, and maybe see you train so whatever I make suits your fighting style.”

“Whatever you desire Dr. Stark.” They put a fist over their heart and give a slight bow of their head.

“Please, call me Tony.”


	13. The Disk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa lets his feelings control him and finally finds out what the disk from before does.

T’Challa was very close to tasering people and making off with the genius. When he wasn’t with the warriors and guards, he was teaching, or designing and building, or just being whisked away from the prince. He wanted to shout “I saw him first! He’s mine!” but had to keep pretending social etiquette outweighed primal instincts of territory and protection. Truthfully he was only stopped by his need to respect and honor Tony’s autonomy and happiness. 

But seriously, three weeks of not seeing the man but in passing was taking a toll. He found himself getting upset easier, looking to fight anyone, had a hard time focusing, wanted to prowl his territory rather than sleep as if afraid someone would truly take the engineer from him.

“Seem upset,” comments the spider kid when T’Challa finds himself in the lab again. “Need any help?”

“No, thank you.” He sets a little harshly.

“The mechanic isn’t here.” The potato wielding one says as he gives a knowing smirk. A smirk too similar to Tony’s; both boys reminded him of them actually. “But I could tell you where he is, for a small price?” 

“Harley!” Peter hisses. “He’s the Prince! And we are guests!” The two boys stare off, battling each other with their eyes, making T-Challa’s quirk an eyebrow as he feels the energy shift – two powerful shifters were in his mist. How he never noticed before was mind boggling.

“Fine.” Harley groans, rolling his eyes as the electric charge in the air disappears. “He’s out at the border meeting with the mining tribe. Wanted to see if there was anything he could do to help them.”

“He left about an hour ago so he should still be there, your highness.”

“Thank you.” T’Challa turns on his heels and heads out, barely stopping to undress before shifting to his tiger form. He only waited long enough for his guards to shift as well before running towards the mining tribe. Thoughts of find, protect, mate, drummed through his veins and encouraged him to go faster. It still took him longer than he liked to get there, and too long to find the older gentleman but eventually he found the man gesturing wildly as he talks to the leaders.

Slowing down so he doesn’t startle them or accidently put them on alert thinking there was an attack happening, T’Challa makes his way over. He could see when they were all aware of his presence when Tony stills like a statue before turning to him. “Hey Pink Panther,” the man greets in his teasing tone.”

He shifts, his stride not faltering as he makes his way over. “Good afternoon, Anthony.” The prince could already feel a lightness in his chest. “What brought you out here?”

“I wanted to see how I could help with…….” He blushes, “well with healing the earth since mining leaves pockets and damage in its wake no matter how careful one tries to be. But I have to figure out how the meteorite and vibranium affects the land. And you?”

T’Challa didn’t even think about lying. “I’m here to see you. Seems like I never see you anymore.”

“Sorry. I have been caught up in a lot lately. Didn’t mean to ignore you.” Tony looked guilty and that just wouldn’t do.

“No, Tony. You have done nothing to apologize for. You have been bettering life for my countrymen. I’m just impatient and have been missing your company.”

“So…..” Tony cocks and eyebrow up and smirks. “You got jealous? Of your country?” T’Challa could feel his cheeks heat as he blushes, hands going behind his back as he clasps them together at the wrist. “Oh my Tesla! You have!” The man cackles but moves closer to the younger man, so T’Challa couldn’t feel anything but joy. “Well, how about we go fix that?” Tony waggles his eyebrows and turns to tell the others he will be back another time. “So then. Shall we go for a walk? Maybe I can finally show you what that disk does, and actually give it to you.”

“Let’s.” He grins. He got Tony back, and things felt right again  
************  
“Alright, you ready for this?” Tony asks with a huge grin on his face as he shows of the simple looking disk. 

“Of course.” The prince grins right back. He had been ready since the moment Tony had mentioned it, but the engineer made him wait until they were away from everyone. Even the Milaje were not within viewing distance – though were within hearing distance and would be able to get to them quickly if necessary. “I am, as Americans say, at the edge of my chair.”

“Seat.” Tony corrects. He holds out his free hand in a simple ‘stop’ gesture and then flips the disk into the air, the soaring up a few feet before falling to the forest floor.

“What-“ he is shushed by gentleman, and so he keeps his eyes on the disk as a kid would a magician. The prince watches as a figure emerges and begins taking shape in the light, almost looking solid except for the glow given off by the object.

“Hello, your majesty,” the hologram greets him in a Cajun accent. “I am, REMI. Royal Exemplar and Mission Intelligence. I was created to help with royal duties as well as being a support system, especially when you are the Black Panther.”

“………………” He stood there with his mouth hanging open, no clue what to say to the fact Tony had gifted him with not only an AI, but an advanced one that could also be either contained in a simple disk or was able to interact with it.

“Not all the bugs have been figured out, but I’ll be able to figure it out soon, I promise.” 

_The poor man is getting nervous and insecure. Do something_!

“The disk also shifts so you could wear it like jewelry easily. Just need to apply a bit of heat before molding it. Can change it quite a bit without trouble. I tested it out………..Please say something.”

He didn’t. No, he used his lips instead to kiss the genius, hoping to render him speechless as well, and show just how much he liked the gift.


	14. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and T'Challa work on the AI disk to shape it into a pendant, and T'Challa lets Tony know how he feels about the man and asks to court the genius.

T’Challa watches with rapt attention as he watches Tony shape the disk into a pendant for him to wear. Initially, he wanted to leave it as a disk, but could not figure out where to put it without risking him losing it, and so he turned to the innovator for help. The prince decided to should be shaped into a jaguar to honor the man who gave it to him and to honor Bast; he was 100% sure that Tony was blessed by the goddess. The man might not agree, and he couldn’t blame him after all he been through, but the fact that he made it through everything and came out stronger was exactly why he thought Anthony was favored by the panther goddess.

“And you are sure you don’t want this colored?” Tony glances up from his task. “It wouldn’t take more than a minute and it won’t interfere with REMI at all.”

“It is perfect as it is. Beautiful silver. Blessed by the goddess.”

Tony scoffs and resumes his task of etching in the defining details. “That is a stretch.”

“It isn’t. This silver is unique to vibranium, a gift that allowed our ancestors to unite the tribes and make such an advanced country where everyone is treated with respect. It is also the color of one of my favorite panthers fur when the light hits just right. A panther I am thankful to call a friend and hopefully, something more one day.” The younger man smiles as he sees the blush creep along the older man’s face and to his ears. Ears so adorably red that he had to reach out and rub one of them between his fingers. It was perfect, especially when it made the blush darken and caused a cute little squeak to escape the older gentleman before he pulled away and slapped a hand over his ear. “Sorry,” he tells him even though his smile was big enough to split his face.

“Lies!” The genius moves further away and glares at him. It was so cute that he could feel his other form just wagging its tail in enjoyment as it scoots closer to get a better view. “Just a bunch of lies, kitty cat. You should feel ashamed of yourself. So ashamed that you will make reparations.”

“Yes, a good man would make reparations.” T’Challa scoots closer, leaning forward. “What kind of reparations do you have in mind?”

“Well Simba,” Tony grins and moves closer. “What I want,” he keeps moving closer, practically in the prince’s lap and exciting the tiger in him, “is for you to……” he moves so his lips are next to T’Challa’s ear and whispers, “let me have access to your aircrafts.” Tony leans back with a self-satisfied grin at was surely a look of shock, surprise, disappointment, and a bit of horny grumpiness on T’Challa’s face.

“That’s what you want?” He was so confused by the teasing and the fact that he knew his father and Shuri would have given the man access to all Wakanda technology. If not for the fact that they genuinely liked the man too, then for the fact that they have formed an alliance with SI which included an open right to various technology and the aircrafts would be one of them.

“Yeah. As proud as I of Shuri, I don’t like the fact that my technology is so far behind Wakanda. I thought I was changing the world, helping it, but I am still in the stone ages compared to what can be found in this country.”

“Anthony, you know that isn’t true.” T’Challa takes the other man’s hands in his. “Wakanda had access to many things you did not, and Shuri works with many scientists and builds on past technology to better her own. If Wakanda’s scientists hadn’t been able to make the force field to hide us so long ago, more men than your father would have had access to the vibranium here. And even he had to go through many people we sent out into the world, before he was able to steal some. Shuri also has always had someone in her corner and was given every opportunity to flourish. You had to fight tooth and nail for everything. I’m not saying Shuri had it easy, I’m just saying that you both took what was given to you and made the best of it.” He kisses Tony’s mouth when it looks like the man is going to protest. “If you ever doubt yourself, look at the amazing AIs you built. Look at your amazing Iron Man suit. Look at the very thing that once kept your heart beating. You even help protect the world on various platforms. You took scraps and made amazing things for you are an amazing man. Believe me. Please.”

Tony seems to be studying his face for lies, weighing every word he spoke, and so he tried to show just how much he believed in the words he said, and show the man he was a wonder to behold. He counted his heartbeats as time passes, continues to make himself breathe even though his body wanted to hold it in suspense. He knew minutes had passed until Tony seemed to slump in on himself “Okay. I believe you.”

“Thank you,” he smiles in relief, “I hope you give me the chance to prove how true my words are. I hope you let me court you. And even if you do not want that, I will still show you how amazing you are, for first and foremost, I am your friend.”


	15. Restless

T’Challa in his tiger form, prowls around the forest on the outskirts of Wakanda, looking for anything to let out his excess energy on. Something to work out his frustration on. He had thought going for a run in his tiger form would help but it didn’t. No, the tiger was too busy obsessing over Tony and was wanting to get back to his fellow feline shifter. But he couldn’t do that. Not when both sides of him were worked up like this.

  
Tony had told him no to being courted, and while he wished to know why so he could counter the argument, he needed to respect the man’s decision. And he did, but at times like this, his self-control and decent side was barely keeping reigns on his desire to mate with the engineer. To show Tony just how good it would be to be with T’Challa.

  
No. He would never force himself on anyone, let alone Tony. Even his tiger side understood that was wrong. But damned if it didn’t want to show off for him. Which come to think of it, is probably why he was out in the forest looking for something to hunt.

_Can provide. Take care of. We can be so good for him._

  
A rumble fills his chest cavity as he warns the more animalistic side of his brain to not go down that path. It would lead to them sleeping outside on Tony’s balcony, away from the Milaje that guard the genius at the inner doors, as close as he dares to be. Again.

  
_Mine. Mate. Protect. Love._

  
Clearly the tiger didn’t care. It seemed almost delight at the prospect of sleeping outside on the balcony as it protects the man just behind them unaware of what was going on around him. 

  
But he couldn’t do that again no matter how hard he wanted to. He would respect Tony and respect their friendship by not crossing the line again. The prince was ashamed he let himself slip that one time. Though he was comforted by the fact he didn’t go further than that. His baba even told him it was common for the animal side to crave closeness even for a solitary one like tigers when facing emotional turmoil. 

  
He indeed had face turmoil when the love of his life turned him down. He had thought he loved Nakia, thought she was his one true love, but after getting to know Tony, he realized how sorely he was mistaken. Even his tiger knew there was a vast difference between those two and how he felt for them. 

  
The tiger’s attention is drawn to a deer grazing, and after he scents the air, he can tell it is a normal deer and not a shifter he decides to give chance. Careful not to push the poor animal too hard and never close to capturing it. He just needed something to put his attention on and just not think for awhile. (And if it got him too tired to climb onto the engineer’s balcony, well that would just be a bonus.)  



	16. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's POV.

Tony uses JARVIS to help him get around without alerting T’Challa, feeling guilty that he had turned the man down but it was the right thing to do. The prince deserved someone who was closer in age to him and would have the chance of actually growing old together. He was already over the hill while the prince was barely in his thirties (he made a note to find out how old he was later). Tony also had a lot of baggage he didn’t need to make the kid deal with.

On top of that, he still had duties as an Avenger and at SI that he couldn’t do remotely. Sure he can build things in Wakanda, but he wouldn’t want to get used to using things not found in New York and make building things most costly or near impossible for R&D and all other department to replicate. His place was in New York, not Wakanda.

Sure he loved the kisses, but that didn’t mean he was suddenly going to tie himself to T’Challa. Tony knew how much he sucked at relationships, and knew it would only get worse when distance was involved. He would gladly be friends with benefits, but nothing more. He wasn’t even going to entertain that thought. 

Tony figures he should cut his long vacation short and head home. He probably learned enough from Wakanda by now to exponentially help his company grow even further. The engineer also already created the defense weapons for the Milaje, the Border Tribe, and the War Dogs, so the scientist here can easily manufacture them. Probably even improve them.

Yes, going home was the best option. It would let him preserve his friendship with the prince and let said man get over the notion of courting Tony. He just needed to convince the kids now; so he sneaks his way to the rooms Harley and Peter stay in, knowing his little mini mes were more than likely awake right now planning on doing something crazy. (Like glitter bombing the Dora Milajes again).

A quick check around the corner and the older gentleman rapidly makes his way to Peter’s room and knocks. “Peter, it’s Tony. Let me in.”

A few moments go by as he continuously checks over his shoulder before the teenager opens the door. “Mr. Stark. What are you doing here so late?” Peter moves aside to let him in and shuts the door. “If this is about our prank of using robot spiders on Shuri, I just want to say she started it.”

“What? No kid.” He shakes his head: he honestly didn’t want to know. “I’m here about something else. About us going home early."

“Why would we do that?”

“I want to get back to SI and the kids. Plus we shouldn’t wear out are welcome.” Tony tries for nonchalance but it’s sure if its coming off right.

“I thought Ms. Potts had Stark Industries under control. And I’m sure Prince T’Challa wouldn’t mind getting Dum-E and them over here. Bet Shuri would want to take a look at them.”

“No one messes with my AIs.” He made that mistake once with Dum-E, and he’ll never make it again. “Their code is only for me and them to know.” The one he gave to T’Challa even had a full wipe out program in it if someone other than him even so much as looked at it.

Peter holds his hands in a non-threatening manner. “Sorry, Mr. Stark. That wasn’t what I meant. I just meant she have fun watching them and puzzling out how they work.”

The engineer coughs self-consciously and rubs at the back of his neck. “Right. Sorry for snapping at you. I just…… I just need to get home, ok?”

He could see the concern plain as day on Peter’s face who slowly walks over to him. “Are you alright Mr. Stark? Has someone hurt you or threatened you? I know I’ve been busy but if someone is trying to harm you, I will protect you.”

Tony could see and hear the sincerity from him, and wasn’t that just a punch to the gut? He worried the kid all because he was trying to guard himself from being hurt again.  



	17. The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV

While Tony didn’t give him any information, Peter knew something was up and he was not okay with that. He honestly started calculating how many Dora Milaje he could take on and the prince: five. He was far stronger than them, even as strong or stronger than Thor and the Hulk, and with his heighten senses he would have a bit of an advantage on top of the fact he could climb and stick to anything. Especially coupled with the fact that no one ever thinks of him as dangerous but some cute floof of a thing with endless energy. Yes, he could take on five of them and win with a 86.43% chance. After that, well he would be screwed. Unlike them, Peter had no real combat knowledge, particularly anything that can hold up against a warrior tribe (or is it tribes?). If it came to a fight, he would need the element of surprise on his side, and hope Mr. Stark’s protective side kicks in in time.

But no, he wasn’t trying to start an international war, but he needed to know in case things got really bad. His mentor’s well-being came first. Which is why, he found himself helping Tony pack up in the middle of the night while Harley guarded the door and balcony window with potato guns. They were beyond any regular potato guns, having used access to Stark Industry’s labs and available material in Wakanda to amplify their effectiveness. Harley could actually blast a hole through six inch concrete with them. However, he was also packing his own watch gauntlet and a shield sleeve that acted similar to the shield the boarder tribe had with their tribal blankets they wore. Everything about the two teens seemed harmless, minus the potato guns that were clearly visible, and both knew how to use that to their advantage.

“We’re going to get you a suit too Harley. Maybe Iron Kid.” Tony mumbles to himself as he looks over at the teen. Unfortunately for him, Peter had enhanced hearing. “Damn kids thinking the need to protect me. Some old geezer too afraid to deal with things………….I don’t deserve them.”

Note to self, address Tony’s self-worth issues later. Maybe get his help building something……. Maybe a card…..is that too corny?

Spiderman shakes his thoughts loose and moves to catch Harley’s eyes; with just a single nod, raised eyebrows, and a pinched look, Harley gives a nod. Both of them would be cornering the older man later.

“That’s the last of it.” Tony puts the last item away in his suitcase and looks around.

“We leaving tonight or in the mornin’?” Harley asks. When he doesn’t get a response right away he adds, “Nothin’ wrong with leaving right now. Doesn’t make you a coward or anything.”

The teens could see the engineer pondering it before shaking his head. “We’ll leave tomorrow. Say goodbye to everyone.” 

“Fine, but we’re sleeping here.” 

Tony protested as first, albeit weakly, but eventually they had him trapped between them on the bed, potato guns resting within reach on the nightstand, but the watch and shield still on, and Peter with his web shooters. “Get some rest Mr. Stark. We’ll be right here the whole night.”

“Yeah, Mechanic, cause we’re connected.” 

Tony’s chuckle made both of them smile, even if some part of them was still worried over what raddled him so much to want to leave.


	18. Tony Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony (and Harley and Peter) leave Wakanda.
> 
> -Told mainly from Shuri's perspective.

Shuri wasn’t sure what happened, but whatever it was she knew she didn’t like it one bit. How could she when her three favorite geniuses were making their rounds of goodbye before stepping into one of Tony’s planes to head back to America and cutting their visit short by three weeks? Maybe if she knew what caused the problem, she could fix it. She was a genius after all.

“Are you sure you can’t stay?” she asks Tony again. “If it has something to do with your company, I can help you build or offer the hologram projection tech so you can be there for a meeting without leaving Wakanda.” 

The man just gives her a soft and fond smile before taking her face in hand. “I need to go back, but I promise this isn’t the last you’ll see of me, ok?” Tony tilts her head down so he can give her a kiss on the forehead. “Maybe in a few weeks you can come see me? I’ll need time to get things in order so I can spend as much time with you as I can. Say in four weeks? And then you cam stay for a whole month. Might even adopt another genius teen in the meantime. Been hearing a lot about a girl name RiRi.” He starts to let go, but the princess is quick to take ahold of them.

“Promise? You won’t change your mind?” Her voice wavered as she fought back her tears. She felt guilty that she saw Tony in a fatherly way at times, but something more because he could understand her in a way no one in her family could, even if T’Challa was smart as well. He encouraged and challenged her in ways that had seen to leaps and bounds in his already advance technology. Tony was a friend, confidant, and a parental figure. Having him leave was breaking her heart, but she tried not to show how badly. After all, how could she display such emotions for when her own father was only a few feet away?

“Of course I won’t.” The older genius gives a knowing smile. “Once someone has wormed their way into my heart, I tend to look out for them and find reasons for them to come around. You like these other teen geniuses, are worse than worms and sunk your claws in. You’re not leaving. You’re stuck with me forever.”

Shuri chuckles and finally lets Tony leave. “You’re stuck with me too. I’ll get the boys to help me too if you try to forget me.”

“Trust me, the mechanic isn’t good at staying away.” Harley laughs. “He’ll remember you.”

Peter grins. “He has a “on the fridge” protocol. Mr Stark likes to remember what we do.”

“Alright,” Tony claps his hands together, “that is enough out of you geniuslings. Daddy genius needs to get going, so unless you can swim, get on the plane.” A group hug with the teens sees to him ushering the boys onto the plane. Shuri watches as they head up, noting how he gives a dejected look over his shoulder at the goodbye party and she narrows her eyes; one of them caused him to leave early and she planned to get to the bottom and make them pay.  
******  
Tony left and T’Challa knew it was all his fault. He felt so guilty that he hadn’t even put up a fight when Tony and his children left, and was currently laying in Tony’s former bed in his shifted form, trying to make use of his heighten senses to take in the engineer’s scent to the fullest. He planned to spend every free moment there until long after the Tony’s essence disappeared.

The tiger shifter also hoped that he would figure out how to repair their relationship before then. But at the moment he couldn’t think of anything except mourning the loss. 

His feline ears pick up the sounds of his people announcing the loss drifting through the slightly open balcony doors. 

Seemed that all over Wakanda people had been affected deeply by the energetic engineer. 


	19. Search for the Cause

“So you don’t know what happened either?” Rhodey asks with a sigh before rubbing a hand over his ffac before returning his attention back to the video call. “Come on princess, it has been weeks and you are one of the smartest person in the world. You also have access to your tech over there.”

“I get the frustration but nothing shows what set him off. All of Wakanda is mourning the loss. I do not know what made him leave.” Shuri frowns. “Surely it was something on your end to be the cause.”

“No. Tony left enough innovations to keep SI happy while on his long vacation, and I have been looking after the bots. The AIs are not telling me anything, nor is any protocol in place, so it had to have happened there where their abilities are limited.”

“And just what are you accusing us of?” Her eyes narrow, but Rhodey isn’t one to be kowtowed.

“I’m not accusing you or your people of anything. I am telling you whatever it is stems from something not connected to here.”

The princess seems to ponder the words over, but eventually seems to relax. “So it has nothing to do with his company or his family there, and he was beloved here…………..could it then have something to do with Rogers and his team?”

That catches his attention and makes his sit up straight. “It is not a secret that he was heading to Wakanda, but do you think they are capable of communicating with him there? I doubt they could have snuck in.”

“They could have called or messaged him, as he did have access to his own devices, but I believe JARVIS would know about that.”

“Unless they snuck a device onto the jet. Something less technologically evolved.”

“Yes Colonel. I will see if there is footage of him on the jet. I feel bad for invading his privacy, but I will also look for footage of calls or messages that might have upset him.”

“Thank you, Princess. I’ll see if I can find things out on my end.” Rhodey ends the call before pulling dialing up a number he only had for times like this.

“Hello?”

“Did anyone try to reach out to Tony? Maybe say something to upset him.”

There was a pause as they mull it over, probably going over the past month or so, which was they only reason Rhodey wasn’t getting mad. The eidetic memory on top of their training was handy in times like this. “I have not seen anything suspicious, not after the last time they tried. But it is possible I missed something when I go out for therapy. I will look into it.”

“Thanks. I owe you one.”

“No you don’t. Tony deserves happiness.”

Rhodey smiles at that. “That he does, Sergeant Barnes.”


	20. Another Friend

Bucky knew that the problem didn’t stem from his side after investigating and interrogating those on Steve’s team. He himself wasn’t actually on the team except as extra hands, but he did live with them due to Stevie and them rebuilding their friendship, so he did have the chance to learn all their tells and how to push to get any information he needed. So yeah, whatever is going on with Tony didn’t come from them, which is why he found himself nervously waiting in the common room for said genius to arrive.

“Bucky bear, what brings you here? Arm giving you trouble?”

Buck could detect the fake cheer in Tony’s voice at the greeting but decides to just go with it. “No. Thanks to you showing me how to maintenance it, I have been able to keep up with it.”

“Well it is a part of you, you should know how to take care of it.”

“Right.” Bucky nods once. “I came to see if I could help you.”

“Help me?” He could practically see the gears turning in the engineers mind. “Someone speaking out of school, Snowflake? Underoos?....... Harleykins?....... Platapus?.....So it was Rhodey.” Tony sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Look it is nothing for you all to concern yourself with.”

“There is something, and as your friend I wish to help.” Bucky let the soldier side come out more as he movrs to stand In parade rest; the soldier was far more patient than he was and didn’t give away what he was thinking or feeling as easily as his Bucky side. “I can wait for a long time, Stark.”

“You going to force me?”

“No. Not ever. If you truly wish to not tell someone, I will leave. But I think some part of you wants to have someone listen.”

The two of them stare at each other for a few minutes before Tony throws his hands up and groans. “Fine. You win. You’re better than nothing I guess.”

The solider translate the Tony Speak in his mind: _“Thanks. That would be nice. I don’t have to worry about you judging me.”_

He responds in kind. “Speak.” _You can tell me anything._

“Up for a joyride?” _I don’t want anyone to hear. Not even the AIs._

With a nod the soldier heads for the elevator, snagging Tony’s wrist in a gentle hold and pulls him along.

*******  
“Stupid right?” Tony says softly after explaining everything to Bucky about what happened between T’Challa and him.

The former assassin weighs each words, not wanting to say anything that can be misconstrued before finally opening his mouth. “No. Not stupid at all. You were faced with an unknown and based on past experiences you did what you could to protect yourself. And I’m guessing him too. Nothin’ wrong with that.”

“I ran away!”

“You went to where you were safe. And I bet you have been going through all the possibilities since returning.”

“……” Tony turns his head away, and looks down as if the table pattern was suddenly interesting.

“You did nothing wrong. You had the right to say no and to come home. You even have the right to be sad.”

“Even if it upset everyone else?”

“Even then.” Bucky makes a calculated guess and reaches out to grab Tony’s hand with his left. “You know Stevie and I have a past, but you know me in ways he won’t. In ways Rhodey can’t know you.”

“Is that right Elsa?” He scoffs but smiles slightly. “Are you going to tell me how?”

The soldier makes the plates on his arm shift. “You know what it is like to see hell. To have metal shoved onto in some poor attempt to make you whole. You know what is like to fight for a new life. And like me, it’s hard to accept that maybe something good is on the other end after the shit we’ve been through.” He coughs. “I feared you cause of the arm. You had every reason to hate me and make me miserable, but I decided I need a chance at better. Now I have an arm that doesn’t hurt, that is just me and not a reminder of hell. But had I not made the choice to trust yah, I would have been ok to because it was my decision to keep the old one.”

“You mean that horror show?” Tony laughs and pulls his hand away. “You had been okay keeping that arm?”

“Yeah because I chose. And if you choose to be just friends with the prince, that is fine too. But I think you should take a chance on hope too. To aim for something better. And if it fails, know we’re here to catch yah. That I’m here for yah.”

Tony stares at him unblinkingly for a few moments before shutter. “Enough with the feelings now and get us drinks.” _I’ll think about it. Now let me have a moment to recollect_.


	21. Tony Calls T'Challa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sad to hear Chadwick passed. He fought so hard and inspired others while doing so.
> 
> May he rest in peace.

It took a few days before Tony could convince himself to give his favorite prince a call over video. “Hey T’Challa.” He gives a sheepish and guilt ridden smile.

“Tony…” His name comes out like it was a prayer, reverent, hopeful, and a tad scared. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been okay, but I could have been better.”

“Is something wrong?” T’Challa sits more rigid and moves as if he would crawl through the video call. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry for leaving like I did. I shouldn’t have, but I was scared.”

“I am sorry to have scared you. It was never my attention. Nor to make you feel uncomfortable to stay.”

Tony flaps his hand to dismiss the notion. “It wasn’t you. Not exactly anyways.” He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to will himself to say what he needs to without any extra flare or distractions. He absently notes that the prince doesn’t say anything the whole time and it makes him smile a little – no one ever just gave him the chance to think and get his thoughts in order. They expected him to react quickly and then get mad at whatever spews out of him. He opens his eyes to look at the prince and sees an encouraging smile, a body language that shows how open and caring he would be to whatever the genius said. “I was scared because of the age difference, the status difference, the country difference. I was scared that I could ruin our friendship because I am me. Pepper was my friend long before we dated and now we barely speak. What was once intriguing and convinced her to go out with me, became a problem. It didn’t help she only wanted one part of me and wanted me to get rid of the other half. I have too few of friends, and I don’t want to lose you. I don’t like the fact you made me hope for better, and I couldn’t handle that. I also didn’t have my safe place there as I try to work through things.”

The two stared as each other, letting the words sink in. But eventually the prince put a hand over his heart before bowing his head slightly. “I apologize that I did not think to ask where you would have a place to go to that helps you feel safe. I think I may have forgotten that while you fit in here and are beloved, you were far from what you know. I would never wish to make you feel cornered.” He shifts slightly. “I also would like you to know our friendship does not hinge on how well we pair. I mean no offense but I am not so fragile as Ms. Potts to let that be the end of us. Nor would I wish you to be anything but you. I have fallen for all that makes you you and wish to know you even better. I do not want a part of you or to mold you into something else. I want Tony Stark. No age, status, or even location affects that desire.

If you would allow me, I would like to give us a try because I know our present will make for a good future. I would come to New York, and court you there. Abide by what makes you feel safe, and follow your lead. I know it can be scary, but I ask for the chance to show you that taking a chance isn’t a bad thing. I wish to show you what it means to be loved without conditions. I wish to show you that even if it is just as your friend. I will cherish you as you deserve.”

T’Challa doesn’t bring attention to Tony’s tears that spill down his face. He smiles brightly instead when he sees him nod and hears the quiet “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You have to cherish things in a different way when you know the clock is ticking, you are under pressure.”  
> -Chadwick Boseman
> 
> (This chapter was written to honor Chadwick. To cherish what is happening instead of fearing for the future, and to seize the moment for no one knows how much time they have.)


	22. Day 0

Tony took the day off, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything else. Not even inventions and the baby geniuses were able to keep his attention. No, no one and nothing could take his attention away from the fact that T’Challa was arriving that day.

“He’s not going to just appear if you keep looking out the window,” Harley teases him as he forces a sandwich into Tony’s hand. “Eat.” He’s eating his own as he stares out thr window with him that looked out onto the landing pad.

“Not hungry.”

“Eat or I rat you out to the prince.”

Tony snorts. “He can’t make me nor would he.”

“He’ll probably just woo you into letting him hand feed you though.” He grins when he sees his mechanic blushing: he was right and Tony knew it too. “He be happier if you ate right now though.”

“You know, I don’t get you kid.” Tony takes a bite and moves away from the window and moving towards the elevator once more.

“What’s to get?” Harley follows him and hits the floor for the entertainment room floor he had set up with Harley and Peter coming around more often, and then expanded on when his amount of geniuses to nurture grew exponentially over night.

“I honestly don’t get why you care. I get why I care for you, but not the other way around.”

“Cause we’re connected.”

“Not an answer.”

“Yeah it is mechanic. You’ll learn eventually.” Harley pats his cheek in a way that is both teasing and comforting. “Now come on, we got Peter’s butt to kick at laser tag.”  
*******  
“Would you like me to put a hammock up for you?” Peter says in greeting; apparently it was his turn to be the one to get Tony away from the landing area. “Surprised you don’t have a chair up here by now.”

“That it would make it obvious that I’ve been waiting.”

“It’s nothing to worry about Mr. Stark. He won’t mind. Probably even like it, and find it cute.”

“Cute?!” He feels his face turn as red as his iron man suit.

“Yes cute.” Peter grins. “I think it’s cute. Bet he would too.”

“I’m too old to be called cute.”

“Fine, adorable.” Cheeky grin too much like his own blinds him (he should probably get a paternity test done soon. This kid was too much like him) as the teenager dances away to the elevator. “You have ten more minutes here, before I see you downstairs or I will have FRIDAY send the prince videos of you waiting for him.” The elevator doors shut before he could respond.

“I’ll help him too,” supplies JARVIS.

“Already got the videos saved and ready to go, boss.” FRIDAY adds, her Irish voice full of amusement.

“Traitors, the lot of you,” he grumbles but can’t hide his smile.  
*******  
“Hello Tony,” T’Challa smiles down at him, his hand carding through Tony’s hair. “Did you sleep well?”

“hrrghhha?” His brain was not working, and his mouth clearly wasn’t either. He needed coffee. 

“Sir isn’t quite awake Prince T’Challa.” JARVIS informs the younger man. “He had a bit of a panic attack earlier and his medication tends to make him sleepy.”

“A panic attack?” T’Challa’s brows furrow is concern, his fingers digging a little more into the other man’s hair. “What happened?”

“The delay into your arrival made him spiral a bit with the what ifs.”

“Oh Anthony.” His voice was ever so soft, his hand coming down to cup Tony’s cheek (and if Tony leaned into the touch a little, well no one could blame him). “I’m sorry for the late arrival, but I am here now. I’ll be here for quite some time too, I promise.”

“Kayyy.” Tony smiles dreamily. “Stay with me?”

“Of course.”  
*******  
“That is too fucking cute.” Rhodey smiles at the picture JARVIS sent him of his Tones and T’Challa cuddling up on the couch as they both rested – their arms wrapped around one another and pressed as close as possible.

“Indeed. I felt you would like it.”

“I do. But Jay?”

“Yes, Colonel?”

“We’ll still need to put the fear of god into that man. Tony’s ours first and ours to protect.”

“Quite right.” 

Rhodey could hear the evil smile in the AIs voice, and felt his own matching in kind.


	23. Day One

T’Challa did his best to act like normal the next morning as he made breakfast for himself and Tony; he knew the older man would be embarrassed to be seen in such a vulnerable state and likely knew he had been informed about what caused the panic attack. So yes, his plan was not to bring attention to any of it, but also portray that he was not bothered by what happened and was completely open to discussing what happened and to offer further comfort is Tony chose.

Essentially he was trying to be nonchalant when all he really wanted to do was make food (and coffee), wrap Tony in blankets, and cuddle him as he ate – maybe even feed him.

The prince felt his cheeks heat as he thought about those beautiful lips wrapping around his fingers, a tongue licking away any residue, and beautiful white teeth nipping teasingly every now and then.

“Get ahold of yourself,” he grumbles as he shakes away the thoughts from his head. That was a dangerous path to go down when they were only just starting. 

_I refuse to make him think his only worth is his body and his inventions. Anthony is more that what he can give to others._

A renewed vigor was taking place as he made breakfast fit for a king and made sure to get the coffee going, after all, he didn’t have a death wish.

“Didn’t know you cooked,” Tony’s mumbles came from behind him followed by the scraping of a chair as it was pulled away from the island. “Thought you’d have servants for that.”

T’Challa looks over his shoulder to see that Tony was slouching over the island and was lazily taking blueberries from the bowl already there and popping them into his mouth. “We do have cooks, but I persuaded them to teach me. It is a very useful skill and allows for a great way to woo and expressed how treasured a person is.” He plates the food and carries them to place next to all the side dishes already waiting for their consumption. “I also had cooks help me learn American food when I realized I would be spending quite some time here and would be limited to what is available in this country.”

“Does that mean you learned Austrian food too?” 

“A few, but sadly, when there I had little time to do anything beyond the Accords.” He retrieves two mugs and fill them with coffee before grabbing cream and sugar. “There. Now we may dine.” The prince takes his spot next to Tony and smiles warmly at him as he gestures for him to take the first bite once Tony had drained half the cup.

Tony moans his approval around his food and stuffs another forkful in his mouth before finishing the first. The prince found it adorable and worth more praise than simple words, but knew others would probably disagree. 

The two eat in silence for a little while, T’Challa just enjoying the little happy noises the genius made too much to interrupt until they were about halfway through.  
“I’m glad you are enjoying it. I tried to make a dish the reflected both our country’s culture. I plan to make Italian for dinner.”

“Italian?”

“Yes. Preferably with homemade pasta. I would love it if you would join me in making some.” His hand gave a nervous twitch, but the rest of him stayed calm.

“Have you been warned that I can burn water?” Tony takes a drink of his coffee without taking his eyes off him. 

“Yes.”

“And you still want me to help?” The older man makes his way over to the coffee machine to pour more into his mug.

“Yes. I doubt you are bad if you are focused on one thing, and pasta dough does not require a fire so we should be quite safe. Plus I would enjoy your company, even if it was just you sitting here and telling me about your latest invention or what the genius ducklings have been up to.”

“Oh……” Tony seems to contemplate that as he sips his coffee – this time with a little bit of sugar and milk in it. “Ok. Why not. But don’t blame me if you lose a finger.”

“Thank you, kitten.”  
*******  
“How did he get Tony to cook?” Rhodey stares dumbfounded at the picture of T’Challa standing behind Tony, his arms around his waist as the two work on the dough together. 

“He asked him.” JARVIS sounded a little bit smug on that. “Told him he would even just enjoy the company if Tony didn’t want to help. Then he thanked him for agreeing long before they even started.”

“Are you trying to tell me something?” He glares playfully up at the camera he let Tony install in his room so JARVIS could keep watch over him.

“That he is no longer fifteen. You need to treat him as such.”

“You’re no better.”

“Indeed. But at least I’m meant to be in caretaker mode.”

“You and your sass.” Rhodey laughs. “Just like your father.”

“Just like.” A computerized chuckle follows, bring warmth to the air force colonel. He looks back at the picture to save it, when he notices something and zooms in. “Why is there flower on Tony’s side?”

“There’s some on his butt too. Shaped like a hand.”

“……………….. You do realize we’ll have to give the Black Panther and prince the shovel talk soon, don’t you Jay? A superhero and prince of a very advanced country?”

“……..”

“…….”

“….Bloody hell…….” 


	24. Day 9

While the two have been spending time together and enjoying meals together, today was the first time that T’Challa would be able to take the older man out to eat. According to his research, Americans put a lot of emphasis on public dates vs private ones. He wasn’t sure why except that it was gave a new scenery and no clean up on their part but it did cost money. Of course that wasn’t a concern for them, and he did enjoy outdoor dates, but the ones done in private always seemed better to the prince. 

Still, T’Challa was excited for the date and had decided on wear a red button up in the color of the Iron Man suit, with the two top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. He paired it with some slate gray slacks and black leather combat boots. It gave the air of casual but was still classy, and what he dubbed “ready for anything”. There was no way between their statuses that they wouldn’t be mobbed or would have to change their plans so they could actually have a moment alone.

The prince also decided to pick up a bouquet of pink camellias (longing for you), white camellias (you’re adorable), pink roses (happiness), and violets (Loyalty, devotion, faithfulness). He liked that the violets popped so brightly against the pinks and white; it felt suiting because it was rare in Tony’s life that he had someone with loyalty/devotion on his side. T’Challa promises to be one of those people, and maybe even more devoted than anyone else (Rhodey and Pepper had show some wavering with past actions, and while that happens, he had no plans to do the same). 

“What do you think, JARVIS?” He asks the AI, looking up towards one of the cameras. “Will he pleased?”

“With you or your choice of flowers?”

“Both.”

“He will be pleased with the bouquet, and dare I say delighted and attracted to you. You make a remarkable figure. Might I suggest a suit jacket though in case the weather turns, and should sir happen to get cold……..”

“Thank you,” T’Challa chuckles. JARVIS was proving to be an excellent aide in the his endeavors to woo and court the engineer, and as long as proved to be a good person and choice for Tony’s wellbeing, JARVIS was likely to continue to do so. “Is he ready?”

“Not quite. He lost track of time and didn't shower when he planned to, and is now debating outfits.”

“Understood.” T’Challa makes his way to the kitchen, flowers in hand, and sets aboyt making Tony some coffee and himself some tea. He understood the need to dress to impress, and just how much finding the right outfit could set the whole tone for an occasion (he was a prince and diplomat after all. However, T’Challa was perfectly fine with Tony being in his shop clothes and covered in grease, and would still find him to be the most beautiful human being ever. “Let him know please that I am making is some drinks and to take his time.” Maybe he’d make the man a fancier coffee than just black and a little bit of sugar just to waste time and to (hopefully) get that cute bashful smile Tony denied to have.

“Done, your majesty.”

“Thank you, JARVIS. And please, call me T’Challa.”

“Maybe one day.”

*******  
Tony and T’Challa walk around the park as they drink from their to-go cups; the prince had made a tea from his homeland for himself, but for Tony he made him a dark chocolate and caramel latte with a bit of whip cream added to the top with chocolate and caramel sauce drizzling. The impromptu drinks led to an impromptu walk at the park before dinner just so the could enjoy their drinks beyond a kitchen setting. Of course they verified with the restaurant if they could push their reservations back first, because they refused to be rude to service workers. Politicians and reporters, ok, but not your everyday person.

It also gave him time to admire Tony without any pressure from the outside world, and to see him interact with the few kids they did meet there. T’Challa thought that Tony would make a great father, and with every new interactions from the baby geniuses to random kids on the street, he was proven right more and more. Unfortunately, it had the odd side effect of him wishing he could give Tony kids, to mix their two DNA and have off-springs kind of way. It was a troubling thought, not that he really minded too much.


	25. Day 23

T’Challa wasn’t sure what to do, but he knew he wanted to figure this out for himself and not rely on people in Tony’s life. He needed to show his worth and show how supportive he could be, and to him that meant figuring out how to get the inventor out of his work binge that was happening because of the man’s emotional turmoil.

Of course he didn’t blame Tony, Rogers had acted like a bull and didn’t heed any warnings that his actions were too much. It was only after Bucky punched him in the arm and they had their silent communication that the “good” captain had realized what he had done. Too late and with a shitty apology, Tony was left to deal with the aftermath. The prince was starting to think that was Rogers MO along with majority of his team; to cause problems and then leave others to fix it.

Bucky though, the soldier had come around the tower with some baked good to apologize to the genius, and Tony had told him it wasn’t him that needed to apologize and that the two were good. They even chatted for a little while before the soldier left and Tony said he needed to be in his workshop for some time.

That was three days ago.

Three days of shutting the world out, including Peter, Harley, and T’Challa.

Three days of only JARVIS telling him that Tony was alive and unharmed that stopped the prince from breaking down the workshops door. But three days was his limit.

“JARVIS, I know you are his guardian, but I need to be in there with him,” he looks up at the camera, wanting to show respect to the AI, “he needs food, sleep, and comfort only another human being can give. Surely even you wish to hold him in this time. Surely you know smoothies and whatever snack he has squirrel away is not enough to sustain him. Please….I have given him space, now let me give him companionship and a shoulder to lean on.”

It takes longer than the warrior would like, almost to the point he thought JARVIS would deny him and he would have to don his suit to get to his lover. But eventually the doors do open.

“I am trusting you with him. Do not disappoint me.”

“Understood.” T’Challa walks in and sees that the genius is working on several things but from the fluttering around, he isn’t actually focusing on anything. “Kitten,” he calls out so he doesn’t startle the man as he makes his way over, “you’ve been down here too long. Been without the warmth of another for too long.”

“It hasn’t been long.” Tony doesn’t bother to turn around and face him.

“Three days. Three days I prayed to Bast that you would be safe. Three days I wished to hold you and shield you from the pains this world gives you. I wish to give you a safe haven, wish to be that safe haven. But I will not force you to leave here, but will ask that I be allowed to be with you here. Be allowed to feed you and give you a place to rest your mind, body, and soul.”

Tony turns and just stares, mouth hanging open slightly.

“Please Anthony.” His hands clench at his side; he would no force himself or his wants on the man in any circumstance, even if everything in him screamed at him to protect and care.

“And if I told you no?“

“Then I would ask for permission to bring you food and drinks and then would leave you be. I will not ignore your desires and wish just to impose mine on you.”

“You really mean that, don’t you?” Tony waves his hand and the projects disappear. “Ok, I will go with you, eat, sleep, and be with you.” The older man stands up, his bones cracking as he stretches. “You cooking?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’ll take a shower while you do.” He walks over and claps T’Challa’s shoulder. “Probably stink to high heaven.”

“Perhaps,” the prince smiles and offers his arm, “but I do not mind either way. All that matters if that you are allowing my company.” When Tony takes it, the two head for the elevator.

Tony sighs. “You are like a prince from a fairytale.”

“Well, I am a prince.” His smile widens when he hears Tony’s chuckle at that.


	26. Author update

As I have been getting a few "please update" comments on my various fic, I am taking the time to inform everyone an update isn't planned any time soon. My dad passed away a few weeks ago and I cannot focus on trying to write when I'm grieving. 


End file.
